Bani et Mannindha : Elfe, diable et élémentaire
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventure] : Voici un petit recueil avec des histoires concernant un couple un peu moins connu : le Bani : Bob x Mani et le Mannindha : Shin et Mani. Les histoires se feront au fur et à mesures. Il n'y a pas de planning prévu. Slash en perspective entre le maître des araignées et celui des flammes. Maître des araignées et enfant de l'eau.
1. Chapter 1

_**Recueil : Bani et Maninddha.**_

* * *

Nous y sommes, des deux couples dont j'ai eu l'honneur de nommer : Voici le Bani ! B.O.B et Mani. ^^ Et le Manninddha.

Pourquoi les deux en même temps ? Parce qu'ils y en aura moins que les autres. Car Mani ne sera présent que pendant des lives pour le moments.

Et étant la maman de ces deux petits, je souhaites vous faire partager la joie de l'évolution de ces deux petits.

Un petit disclaimer avant de partir :

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Mahyar Shakeri, Sébastien Rassiat et Bob Lennon. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de ces fictions. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_


	2. Bani : Nouveau dans le groupe

Bonjour à tous !

Et voici notre nouveau petit Ship : Le Bani !

Merci à Vix qui a corrigé cette petite histoire !

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bacciolino à tous.

* * *

 _ **Nouveau dans le groupe**_

Il était dans une branche au loin dans la nuit. C'était son tour de garde dans ce groupe qui l'avait accueilli. Mani le Double, Elfe Aventurier et Herboriste caressait l'une de ses précieuses araignées. Gawé. Il était aux aguets de tout bruit suspect ou mouvement dans l'air, annonciateur de changement d'état, de danger ou peut être pire.

Les débuts dans ce groupe n'avaient pas été aisés avec tous. Le Paladin, Théo de Silverberg, s'était avéré être très énervé et surtout méfiant à son égard. Shinddha Kory, le demi-élémentaire était resté à distance. Les deux êtres étaient méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Grunlek, le nain mécanicien l'avait accepté d'une manière simple et efficace, avant tout grâce à Eden. La louve avait accueilli avec grande joie un être du peuple de son ancienne maîtresse. Un lien s'était tissé entre les deux êtres non humains. Enfin, le dernier et non des moindres, le demi-diable, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Cet individu, Mani ne l'aimait pas. Il était si bavard. Si curieux...Et si puissant. Une force magique dont l'elfe déterminait qu'il pourrait détruire le monde en peu de temps. Il n'aimait pas cette force malveillante qui l'entourait.

Et pourtant, au delà de cette malveillance, Mani était curieux. Comment un demi-diable pouvait vivre avec un paladin ? Ne sont-ils pas ennemis naturels ? Une hérésie avec un guerrier de foi ?

L'elfe surveilla de loin leur attitude, essayant de décrypter chacun de leurs gestes. Sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces deux individus avaient réussi à être amis.

Et cela agaçait énormément l'elfe de ne pas comprendre le lien entre cet humain et ce demi-diable. Il continua d'observer, de regarder, d'admirer et de chercher n'importe quel indice.

Sans succès.

Le temps passait. Les gardes également. Mani était seul à garder le campement. Son esprit était attentif, bien qu'un peu plongé dans ses pensées.

Quand soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

 **"Ohy !"** souffla Balthazar en essayant de grimper dans l'arbre.

Mani le dévisagea et recula de surprise. Le pauvre manqua de tomber. Heureusement pour lui, ses réflexes aiguisés lui permirent de se raccrocher à une branche, face au demi-diable.

 **"Moi qui essayais de monter pour te voir. Je crois qu'il est préférable que nous descendions. Je vais avoir du mal à grimper aussi haut que toi."** souriait B.O.B

Mani descendit de son arbre. Les araignées dans ses cheveux commençaient à s'agiter face à la présence du demi-diable. L'elfe demanda alors :

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"**

 **"Te parler. Je sais que Théo n'a rien vu, mais moi cela ne m'échappe pas. Je t'ai vu nous observer tout le long de notre séjour, comme si tu cherchais quelque chose. Aurais-tu une mission d'espionnage à notre encontre ? Ou peut-être es-tu un tueur caché ? Un kidnappeur ? Un mercenaire embauché pour éliminer le paladin ?"**

Le coeur de Mani se serra. Il était entré dans ce groupe grâce à Grunlek dans le seul but d'apprendre à les comprendre. Jamais pour les nuire. L'elfe n'arrivait pas à formuler ses paroles. Il sentit ses larmes lui monter au bords des yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant perdu dans une foule d'individu inconnu. Il avait beau avoir une apparence terrifiante pour les inconnus, ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher ses faiblesses.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Mani sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux se poser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant face à lui Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon lui volant un baiser, doux, brûlant, incroyable et délicieux. Mani aurait voulu pousser B.O.B très loin de lui, mais le demi-diable serra son étreinte autour de l'elfe. Les araignées assistèrent au spectacle avec grande curiosité. Elles se demandaient ce que cela allait produire sur leur maître asocial.

Mani avait du mal à respirer. Il essayait de se débattre en vain. Il sentait une certaine colère contre le mage qui osait lui voler son premier baiser. Contre cette créature des enfers qui osait lui voler sa virginité buccale. Pourtant, au delà de la colère, au delà de la peur, Mani ressentait quelque chose d'indescriptible. Une découverte incroyable. Des sensations encore inconnues jusque lors. Une chaleur envahissait tout son être. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Ses lèvres mouvaient au même rythme que celles du mage. La langue qui s'accrochait à la sienne voulait continuait à danser quand la sienne rentra dans son palais. Quand B.O.B cessa cette danse voluptueuse, il sourit en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

 **"Grunlek m'a dit que tu voulais connaître les liens entre les individus. Alors moi, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour."**

Mani resta pétrifié, à genoux au sol, tandis que B.O.B faisait demi-tour et allait rejoindre sa couchette. Cependant, le mage n'imaginait pas que l'elfe allait le suivre et l'attraper par le col. Balthazar se prépara à recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure, comme l'aurait fait toute personne censée n'ayant jamais voulu recevoir de telle marque d'affection de sa part. Au lieu de cela, Mani lui attrapa à nouveau les lèvres. Ils tombèrent sur le sol sans aucun bruit, le choc amorti par la télékinésie de l'elfe.

Le demi-diable fut surprit et resta sans voix. Quand Mani relâcha ses babines, il se posta à genoux et lui murmura d'une voix faible, le visage rougissant et timide :

 **"Apprenez moi ce qu'est l'amour. Je sais que je vais sûrement vendre mon âme au diable. Mais… J'ai envie d'apprendre. Devenez mon maître en amour. Même si après cela, je serai sans doute banni par mon peuple."**

Balthazar attrapa doucement une des tresses de Mani avant de l'embrasser, de sourire et prononcer :

 **"Je t'en fais le serment. Tu vas découvrir toutes les facettes de l'amour. Nous avons plus de temps que les humains. Je vais vivre avec toi cet amour."**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Maninddha : Le bonbon

_**Maninddha :**_

 _ **Le bonbon :**_

Mani, elfe de la forêt avait décidé de quitter les arbres et cachettes pour aller en ville. Cela à cause de ses alliés. A cause de Théo au départ. Il avait fait appel à ses astuces de dextérité et de ses doigts pour aller faire quelques missions que l'église de la lumière ne peut pas pratiquer. Mani le Double avait accepté, a une condition. Celle d'analyser les humains, de les observer et de les étudier.

L'idée fut accepté par les deux parties. Après une mission particulière, le groupe s'était réuni pour chercher une nouvelle quête et un peu d'équipement. Ou plutôt, avouons le. B.O.B éait en train de négocier avec les vendeurs. Ou plutôt, de les souler avec tellement de discussions, qu'ils cédèrent rapidement.

Grunlek travaillait les mécanismes et les rouages de petits appareils des habitants, afin de récolter également quelques pièces. Oui, il aimait les aider, mais il avait aussi besoin d'argent. Surtout à cause du foutu mage qui souhaite aller souvent dans les bars afin de gouter au plaisir de la chaire.

Théo lui était en train de pavaner devant les enfants, avec son armure de plate de lumière. Les yeux des enfants brillaient de mille étoiles.

Shin était appuyé contre un abre entrain de manger une pomme.

Soudain, notre ami elfe vit des enfants s'amusant avec des bonbons. Les rires intrigua l'elfe, tandis que l'un d'entre eux lança sans faire exprés le bonbon. Mani curieux par cet amusement lança son araignée pour attraper le bonbon et lui ramené afin de le gouter.

La petite Gawé choppa la friandise pour la donner à son maître. Un bonbon de couleur vert pomme. Mani senta la denrhée. Il lécha la friandise. Mani aimait bien. Un peu moins inquiet, il le mit dans sa bouche et le croqua avec une grand sourire.

Sauf que l'elfe n'imagina pas que la boule de sucre possèdait une poudre pétillant dans sa bouche. Cela lui piquait la langue. L'ensemble de son crâne semblait résonnait. Tout son être tremblait face à cette friandise. Il plissa les yeux, montrant qu'il n'aimait pas cette sensation perturbant dans son corps. Il désira recraché la friandise. Mais il ne voyait pas où il pourrait le jeter. Même s'il n'était pas très civilisé, il ne désirait pas le cracher par terre, il devait être un peu urbain. Il regarda dans tous les sens s'il y avait une poubelle pour cracher sa friandise. Rien. L'elfe n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de le cracher.

Il vit soudain une solution, en apercevant Shin sur son coin d'arbre. Rapidement, Mani courra en sa direction. Le demi-élémentaire fut surprit.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui..."** commença le rôdeur, avant de senti l'elfe l'attrapant par une des épaules. Il retira le masque de Shin et approcha rapidement ses lèvres contre celle du manipulateur d'eau.

Shin fut surprit. Il tenta de se retirer de ce dernier. Il se débattit en tapant contre le torse de son allié elfe. Cependant, il avait une étrange sensation. Il aimait ses lèvres douces, au goût sucré de pomme verte. Ses yeux se fermaient tandis que la langue de Mani pénétra son orifice bucale. Le goût de pomme pénétra dans l'intérieur de sa gorge. Une salive chaude et sucré. Ses joues rougissèrent. Le demi-élémentaire n'arriva pas à le retirer. Les araignées étaient prêt à tisser un peu de toile contre le rôdeur.

Shin ne comprenait rien à se qu'il lui arrivait. C'était une sensation si agréable. Oh... Il avait la respiration si difficile. Son corps tressaillissait. Quelques chose pétillait dans sa bouche. Dans le fond de la gorge. Quelque chose qui faisait ressentir des frissons dans tout les membres de son corps. De ses muscles. Tout semblait si irréel. Des larmes coulaient sur ses yeux, tellement cette manière de ressentir était si agréable. De la bave coulait de sa bouche. Le bord de ses lévres brillait de ce liquide sucré.

Quand soudain, l'elfe retira ses doux coussins baveux. Il s'éloigna doucement et était prêt à partir se cacher pour analyser à nouveau les humains. Quand il entendit des petits sanglots derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Shinddha, se touchant les lèvres avec le bout de ses doigts. Les yeux laissaient quelques perles d'eau se changeant en mini cristauds de glaces qui sombrait sur le sol. Les yeux de Shinddha avaient des étincelles de tristesses.

 **"Pourquoi...Pourquoi... J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit... Si vrai..."**

Shinddha se mit à trembler, les larmes perlant tout le long de son corps. Mani senti un pincement dans son coeur. Il avança vers le jeune et posa un genou sur la terre. Il attrapa dans ses mains le visage du manipulateur d'eau. Il attrapa avec délicatesse, avec sa langue les petits cristauds de glace qui se mit à fondre dans sa gorge. Le sucre du bonbon qui était encore dans sa gorge et le sel des larmes de Shin donna un goût si délicieux dans le palais de Mani.

 **"Je n'aurais jamais pensé apprendre ce genre de sensation avec un être humain. Merci de m'apprendre ce genre de chose."**

Shin releva ses yeux avant de sentir ses lèvres être à nouveau envahi par la chaleur de Mani.

De leur côté, B.O.B et Grunlek observaient les deux êtres timides. Ils souriaient avant que le mage susurre :

 **"On devrait les laisser prendre un chambre entre eux."**

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
